hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Trombone
The is a musical instrument in the brass family. A musician who plays the trombone is called a trombonist or simply a trombone player. Construction The trombone has a predominantly cylindrical bore like its valved counterpart, the baritone horn, and in contrast to its conical valved counterparts, the euphonium and the horn. It has a very distinct shape, featuring a long, primarily cylindrical tube made of brass which is narrowest at the mouthpiece's end and widest at the bell. Its most defining characteristic is its slide, which can be used to adjust the length of the tubing and thus the pitch of the instrument. Variants The term trombone generally refers to the standard B♭ tenor trombone, rather than the whole family or any of its other members. Bass Trombone The bass trombone is a common variant of the regular tenor trombone. It is pitched in B♭, and has a wider bore, giving it a boost in the lower register. Additionally, it has two triggers which alter the key of the instrument, the first changing it to F, and the second either E, G♭, or D depending on which system is in place on the instrument. Alto Trombone The alto trombone is a once common instrument pitched in E♭ or F, a fourth or fifth higher than the tenor trombone. It is one of two instruments to read regularly in alto clef, the other being viola. Recently, the alto trombone has risen in popularity as new repertoire is written and discovered. Soprano/Piccolo Trombone The soprano and piccolo trombones are exceedingly rare instruments. The soprano trombone is pitched in B♭, and is often mistaken as a slide trumpet, which is a completely separate instrument. The piccolo trombone is even rarer, and was historically used as the highest voice in trombone choirs. They are primarily played by trumpeters. Contrabass Trombone The contrabass trombone is an uncommon member of the trombone family. It is usually pitched in either B♭ of F. It is sometimes seen in orchestral literature. Cimbasso The cimbasso (pronounced chim-BAH-so) is a type of contrabass trombone. It features 3-6 rotary or piston valves, and is usually pitched in F like the contrabass trombone, though C, E♭ and B♭ models exist too. It has the same range as a tuba, and is considered a hybrid between it and the trombone. It is most often found in opera pieces. Valve Trombone The valve trombone contains a wide variety of ranges, from alto to contrabass, but the most common is the tenor valve trombone. They are played identically to trumpets, but an octave lower. Performance Like all brass instruments, sound is produced when the player's vibrating lips (embouchure) cause the air column inside the instrument to vibrate. Unlike other brass instruments that use valves, the trombone mostly uses a unique slide mechanism that varies the length of the instrument to change the pitch, Due to this mechanism, it is often difficult to play quick rhythms. However, it also allows for the characteristic glissandi the instrument can produce, with the only other instrument able to achieve the effect being the clarinet. Trombones have one of the widest dynamic ranges, from incredibly quiet to outrageously loud, actually being the loudest wind instrument aside from pipe organs. It can also use a mute similar to trumpets, however, it doesn't affect the sound in quite the same way. As portrayed in Sound! Euphonium There are six students that play trombone in Kitauji's Concert Band, which are: * Hideri Noguchi - 1st trombone, trombone section leader * Maki Akamatsu - 1st trombone * Mei Taura - 2nd trombone * Shuuichi Tsukamoto - 2nd trombone * Keina Iwata - 3rd trombone/Bass trombone, trombone section leader (Oath's Finale) * Sayaka Fukui In Oath's Finale, several new trombone players join the ensemble: * Maiya Kikkawa * Michiru Hakase * Tomomi Hotei In Rikka's concert band, there are 5 known trombonists: * Mirai Sezaki - Principal Trombone * Azusa Sasaki * Shiho Togawa * Taichi Matoba * Amika Nase Noboru Taki also played trombone from elementary school through college, where he majored in music education with a concentration in trombone performance. Mamiko Oumae also played the trombone until she had to quit to focus on academics. Trivia * Trombonists are often stereotyped as being annoying, overly talkative people. Trombonists are also most often the greatest pranksters in the band, and often round up members from all over the brass section to aid in their various shenanigans. * Trombones seen in Sound! Euphonium are based on the Yamaha YSL-882 model. * The bass trombone seen in Finale Oath is based on the Yamaha YBL-882G model. Gallery Shiny Trombone.PNG|A shining Trombone trombonist.PNG|Trombone Section Hideri Noguchi introducing his Trombone.PNG|Hideri Noguchi introducing his Trombone Hibike! Euphonium novel cover.jpg Horn and Trombone Section.jpg|Horn and Trombone Section Trombone.png Specials E6.jpeg Catch 13.jpeg Finale Oath 16.jpg Bass Trombone.jpg|A bass trombone Alto trombone.jpg|An alto trombone Soprano trombone.jpg|A soprano trombone contrabass trombone.jpg|A contrabass trombone cimbasso.jpg|A cimbasso valve trombone.jpg|A tenor valve trombone Trombone Art.PNG|''Hibike! Euphonium's'' trombone design Category:Brass Instruments Category:Low Brass Category:Musical Instruments Category:Aerophones